Mot alla Odds
by Dozzer
Summary: EN ensam soldat slår sig igenom fiendelinjer för att komma från en planet som har erövrats av the Swarm.


Mot alla odds

Bunkern skakade under våldsamma attacker från atteleriet.

"Varför skikar dom atelerield på oss?" frågade en marin skräckslaget.

"För att hindra zerg från att ta sig igenom vårt försvar." sa X-1 med iskall röst.

Dom andra fyra soldaterna vände sig om och fällde upp sina vissir med ett väsande.

"Sa du något?" frågade en marin med namnet Andersson på namnbrikan.

"HK skikar ateleri för att zerg inte ska komma igenom försvaret" sa X-1 lika kallt.

"Men vi är ju här." sa Andersson oförstående.

"HK tror antagligen att vi är döda…" sa X-1 och ställde sig upp och gick igemon den trånga bunkern till en av skott glugarna"och det kommer att dö inom kort."

Han tog och osäkrade sitt maskin gevär med ett klick och tog spjärn mot marken. Marinerna såg oförstående på honom medans explotionerna från ateleriet sakta avskanade. X-1 såg ut över slagfältet, kratrar och förstörda bunkrar fyllde landskapet. Svingers 4:as röda sand la sig sakta. X-1 tog ett djupt andetag.

"Att vi ska dö för den här sandlådan är bortom mig…" tänkte han "men jag ska döda till det inte finns ett andetag kvar i min kropp!"

Plötsligt slog sanden upp i stora moln och vidriga zerglings stormade mot bunkern. Deras beniga kroppar och deras kalla döda ögon var täckta med ett tunt lager slem. X-1 hörde ett lågt surrande och en kvinnoröst hördes i hanns öronsnäcka:

"Zergling storleken är den samma som en hund, men mycket farliga…smyger oftast på sitt bytte och attackerar med klor och tänder. Dess stora huvud är en bra måltavla men hjärnan är inte större än en valnött. Atttackerar i vågor som är tänkt att övermanna fienden." sa rösten.

"Zerg! Zerg!" hördes bakom X-1.

"Patetiskt, rent patetiskt!" tänkte X-1 och var osäker om han menade zreg eller sina bunkerkamrater.

X-1 tog och tryckte avtryckaren i korta skurer mot fienden, zerglings dog i mängder, men för varje zerg som föll så komm det fem nya för att ta den fallnes plats.

Fler och fler zerger grävde sig upp ur marken under väsande rop.

"Herregud!" sa en soldat förtvivlat och slängde sitt gevär och flydde ur bunkern.

Mannen kom inte långt. Zerglings hoppade på honom och hög och klöste, mannen skrek och slog vilt omkring sig, vörde up röd sand. Det vämjelika ljudet av ben som krossas hörde och mannen slutade sprattla.

"Jim!" skrek en marin med en döskalle på axeln, tog en granat och slängde den i samlingen av zergs som festade på den dödes kött.

Granaten detonerade med en dov smäll och grönt slem och delar av zerger regnade ner med våta dunsar.

X-1 slängde sitt gevär över axeln.

"Om vi stannar här så dör vi!" sa han med omänskligt lugn.

"Vad ska vi göra då?" skrek en marin över ljudet från maskingevären som skikade död mot fienden.

"Vet inte, men jag drar mig tillbacka." sa X-1 och klev ur bunkern.

Marken var översollad med kroppar från zerglings och här och där en och annan marin. Springande tog sig X-1 från en krater till en annan. Han vände sig om och såg bort mot bunkern han lämnat sekunderna tidigare.

Zergs krälade på taket, runt basen och högg in igenom en av skottglugarna. Ett skrik i panik fölt av en storm av kuleo kom ut ur gluggen. Zergerna kom runt och stormade in i bunkern under hesa skrik i triumf. Knallar från gevär hördes men slutar snabbt. X-1 hör skrik i ren skräck och klor som klösser på rustningar och sliter i kött.

"Jag kan ingenting göra för dom nu." tänkte X-1 för sig själv.

Han fortsate över slagfältet, snabbt och tyst. Krater till krater.

Plötsligt hördes en röst över komradion:

"Till alla kvar varande Terran trupper…fall tillbaka och omgruppera! Alfa 13, Bravo 7, Charli 5"

Medelandet upprepades om och om igen.

X-1 häver sig up på sina fötter igen, kollar snabbt övet krater kanten.

Några zerglings står runt bunkern och skriker med sina hessa röster.

"Död! Död åt Svermens fiender!" kunde X-1 hörra mellan dom hessa skratten och skriken.

"Jag måste till samlings platsen…" tänkde X-1 och smög sig från kratern. Zergernas skrik och skratt tonade bort bakom honom.

X-1 fortsäter över Svinders 4:as ökenlandskap, fortfarande från krater till krater. Han ser sig om, en mindre ruin stad syns i öster. X-1 tar sig närmare.

Huse i staden är eller var höga, tre eller fyra våningar minst, och fyrkantiga med tomma fyrkantiga fönster. Flera av husen var mycket skaddade av ateleri eller fotstrider. Men några få hus var oskade som genom ett mirakel. X-1 går fram till ett av dom. Dörren har blivit inslagen och halva dörren sitter på ett gångjärn. Skadorna på dörren ser ut att vara gjorda av stora klor.

X-1 tog geväret över axeln och slog på gasen till eldkastarna. Ett savgt väsande hörs, snabbt fölt av ett vrål när två eldtungor slog in i dörröpningen och ut igenom fönstrerna. Efter några sekunger slog han av gasen. Huset brand påminde X-1 om sin tid i scouterna. Efter en stund dog branden ut och X-1 gick försiktigt in i huset.


End file.
